Stand fighting
Stand fighting is a new combat sport that has emerged in the JoJolion universe. It plays a key part in the events of Underworld Boogaloo. The sport originated as an underground affair with few rules and little organization. However, after enough powerful individuals (who were usually members of Stand Familias) took interest in the sport, they goaded the government into legalizing it. Currently, due to it being far flashier than any other sport, it is the world's most popular form of entertainment. Unlike street fighting and Underground Stand fighting, there are not only a set of rules but also a martial art that are associated with this sport. Competitors in this sport are known as Stand Fighters (スタンドファイター Sutando Faitā). Anyone can become a Stand fighter with a Stand Fighting ID, which can be acquired easily at any Stand fighting institution, is allowed to participate, but in order to fight professionally, one must have a sponsor, which is a member of a Stand Familia and is responsible for training/hiring trainers and arranging matches for their Stand Fighter. Regarding the vast majority of Stand Fighters, who do not have sponsors, they can join a Stand Gym in which their skills are honed by a coach while their matches are arranged by a manager. In order to become truly professional, sponsors usually come to certain gyms and choose a Stand Fighter based on their achievements and skill. Stand Fighters themselves can gain victories either through a typical two-round "battle" or a tournament. Battles, regardless of whether they're solo or duo, last only two rounds, but each round has no time limit. The objective is to knock out the opponent for ten seconds, which will result in a victory for the round. In order to win a match, a Stand Fighter must win both rounds. If either competing Stand Fighter wins a round each, then there will be a third round as a tie-breaker. While this method of competition is inefficient for typical combat sports as the competitor who was just knocked out would naturally have a disadvantage in the following round, innovations in the Locacaca fruit have resulted in a panacea capable of negating this disadvantage. Stand fighting may be done in "solo battles", which consist of one Stand Fighter facing off against another and "duo battles," which consist of two Stand Fighters facing off against two others. Originally, there were also "Squad Battles," which consisted of four Stand Fighters facing off against four others, but it was too hard for referee to keep track of all eight participating Stand Fighters, resulting in it being unofficialized. Known Stand Fighters * a Stand Arts Because of the sport's focus on knocking out opponents, Stand Fighters who wield destructive stands have an advantage while Stand Fighters who wield stands with more passive abilities are at a disadvantage. To close this gap, ---, one of the first Stand Fighters, invented a form of martial arts that involves the manipulation of raw energy generated by stands called Stand Arts. Although this martial art is typically used by Stand Fighters with weaker stands, anyone is capable of using it, and regardless of their stands, most professional fighters, are able to use this. Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:Sports Category:YuveYu